wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Life Strike
| rarity = Rare | autoDrops = auto }} While Channeling, the Life Strike mod increases Life Steal, i.e. converts weapon damage to health, but dramatically decreases Channeling efficiency. Stats Notes *Must be actively channeling to benefit from this mod. *Without Channeling Efficiency mods, a Rank 3 Life Strike will add 7 Energy to Channeling cost, for a total of 12 Energy per strike. *Life Strike works on any damage delivered by the player's Melee weapon. This includes , , , and damage over time procs. Lifesteal on procs will continue to grant you health after you've stopped Channeling until the DoT ends so long as Lifesteal was active when you started the attack. **Does not work off procs dealt by Primary or Secondary weapons. *Works with the ranged attacks of throwing weapons like the Glaive. *Exalted Blade's melee attacks and ranged energy attacks both benefit from Life Strike when channeled. However, the healing effects only work if the player is channeling when a ranged energy arc connects with an enemy. Channeling, launching an arc, and then releasing the channeling button will not activate Lifestrike. One can, however, launch an arc and then channel before it hits the intended mark. *When using this mod in conjunction with on thrown weapons, the player seems to be healed by all enemies hit by the explosion that is produced by the throw's last bounce as well as normally hit targets. Also, no matter how many targets get hit by this explosion, the energy cost remains the same. However, if nothing is hit, it still costs energy when the impact is made but this trick can be used to easily instantly heal 500 points or more with one throw. Tips *Using this mod at max rank often leads to over-healing, which essentially causes the user to expend more energy than necessary. In most cases it's best when used unranked. * synergizes well with Life Strike by converting health damage to energy, which can be used to recover health via Channeling and vice versa. This combo works well for Warframes with high health and armor ratings, like Valkyr, Atlas, Inaros, Chroma, Rhino and Nidus. *Life Strike works best with weapons that deal a large amount of damage per hit, like the Dragon Nikana, Nikana Prime or the Scindo Prime, as they are very energy-efficient relative to the amount of health restored per hit. **It is advised to utilize high-damage melee attacks, such as slide attacks and finishers,due to their higher damage per hit, which allows for more health to be recovered for the same amount of energy. *If you have this mod equipped try to use channeling sparingly as the penalties to channeling cost can easily drain your energy reserves in a few hits. Trivia *Unlike most mods, the picture shows an Excalibur wearing the Pendragon helmet, his Immortal Skin, as well as a different color scheme. This is a rare instance of a mod depicting a non-default character loadout. The other examples are Second Wind, , , Warrior's Grip, , , , , and ( ), all but two of which are channeling mods. Coincidentally, all of said channeling mods depict Excalibur wielding a Nikana. The only difference in each appearance (besides positioning) is the energy color used. Gallery Life strike.png|Old appearance ru:Удар Жизни de:Lebensschlag fr:Frappe Vitale Category:Mods Category:Melee Mods Category:Channeling Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Update 13 Category:Vazarin Mods Category:Healing